


You Are Important

by aryawaterrs (Aryawaterrs)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryawaterrs/pseuds/aryawaterrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everything’s hunky dory and somehow everybody lives and Bran is back at Winterfell with Jojen/Meera/Sansa etc<br/>Jojen tutoring Bran Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Important

** You Are Important.  **

"Baratheon?"

"Ours is the fury."

"Greyjoy?"

"We do not sow."

Bran sighed. Jojen gave him a wily look and leaned back in to his chair. He scuffed at the dirt on the floor with his feet, and then folded his arms tightly.

"If you don't want to carry on with your lessons, I'll just tell the Lady Sansa that you no longer wish to see Meera this afternoon-"

"I _do_ want to carry on with our lessons. And I don't _wish_ to see Meera this afternoon anyway. And I don't want to marry her either," Bran blushed and avoided Jojen's eyes. Jojen knew how he felt about marrying his sister, but he was still ashamed to say so. Especially since Meera was a friend. He knew Sansa had taken that in to account when she had considered potential wives for him.

But he didn't _love_ Meera. That's what marriage was about, wasn't it?

Bran drew up the courage to look in to Jojen's eyes again. He tried his best not look guilty. But the look Jojen gave him was nonchalant. He wasn't offended by Bran's remark.

Jojen sat forward in the chair, leaning closer to Bran.

He paused for a second, giving Bran an unreadable look.

He breathed heavily.

"House Reed?" He said finally.

"That's not one of the great houses." Bran retorted.

Jojen raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying my house isn't important?"

Bran frowned. "If I didn't think it was important I wouldn't be sat here now."

"And why _are_ you sat here now?" Jojen inquired. He tried to his best to look sceptical, but a playful smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Bran shrugged. "You're my friend. You’re important."

There was silence. Bran gave Jojen a small smile.

"Besides," He continued, "Sansa made me. And I don't like her when she's angry."

He grinned as his friend open and shut his mouth stupidly. He continued so for several moments, until finally he sat back with a satisfied look on his face. Bran's grin faded to a smirk.

"So you _do_ want to see my sister later then?" Jojen asked him.

Bran quietened. He forced his eyes on to his useless feet. "No." He frowned, "I mean yes. She's my friend. But I don't... I don't _love_ her."

He looked up, and caught Jojen looking at him solemnly. "You don't always marry somebody out of love." Jojen had always been clever. Cleverer than he had at any rate.

"No?"

"No." Jojen stood up suddenly and walked closer to him. He smiled a threaded a hand through Bran's hair, scuffing it slightly. Bran blushed without thinking.

He turned towards Jojen as he stalked towards the door. "What’s the point of love then?"

Jojen turned his head towards Bran, and gave him a look of surprise. When he answered, he spoke slowly. "Bran... You should be happy we are free to be in love at all."

 

 


End file.
